Secret Life of a Mahnhattan Teenager
by MissCharstar
Summary: What happens when fifteen year old Jenny Waldorf discovers she's pregnant with Chuck Bass' child? And why does Nate Archibald keep persuing her? Oh and can Serena Van Der Woodsen forgive her boyfriend for giving into temptation? *Rated for language*
1. Casting and Intro

Amy Juergens – Jenny Humphrey (Waldorf)

Ricky Underwood – Chuck Bass

Ben Boykewich – Nate Archibald

Adrian Lee – Georgina Sparks

George Juergens – Harold Waldorf

Anne Juergens – Eleanor Waldorf

Ashley Juergens – Blair Waldorf

Grace Bowman – Serena Van Der Woodsen

Jack Pappas – Dan Humphrey

Henry Miller – Carter Baizen

Alice Valko – Vanessa Abrams

Madison Cooperstein – Hazel Williams

Lauren Treacy – Isabel Coates

Tom Bowman - Eric Van Der Woodsen

Kathleen Bowman – Lily Van De Woodsen

Marshall Bowman – Bart Bass (Van Der Woodsen)

Marcelino Melina – Rufus Humphrey (Melina)

Leo Boykewich – Cyrus Rose

**Ok so they are the major ones needed. I will add more as needed. I chose the ones I chose because I don't want it to be cliché. Having Blair or Serena as Amy would be. **

**Now this will be done straight from script form. I will tweak scenes and last names but a majority of material belongs to their respective owners the wonderful creators of Secret Life of the American Teenager and Gossip Girl. Now click to the next to begin!**

*WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON ONE OF SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER*

**Ok now go on!**


	2. Falling In Waldorf

_ELEANOR WALDORF is cleaning up the kitchen, putting a few things into generic plastic containers, when her daughter, JENNY, enters the back door, wearing the jacket to her band uniform, jeans, and carrying her French horn in the case. _

**Eleanor:** I'm happy you're home; I was worried that you had sung yourself to sleep. Your dad went back to the office; he dropped your sister off at a friend's house to do homework.

**Jenny:** We had to go over a new formation for half-time.

**Eleanor:** How many formations can you do in one half-time show? If that band director wants to do all those fancy formations that go on for hours and hours, he should go to North Korea. What is he, a communist?

**Jenny:** I don't know. But the band is getting

A lot better.

**Eleanor:** Great, great. It's just that...it's a lot of hours...To be marching. Love the music, I don't get the marching.

_Jenny exits, with French horn case, into the bathroom._

_(Eleanor calls after her)_

I made pot roast. You're favorite.

_INT. Jenny's BATHROOM -_

_Jenny opens the French horn case. Inside is a small crumpled brown paper bag._

**Eleanor (O.S.):** You know I could call that Kim Jong-Il wannabe and complain if you want. By the time you get home, you hardly have time to eat and do your homework, much less have any fun. You're only young once, you should have a little fun.

_We see what's in the brown paper bag -- it's an early pregnancy test._

_INT. WALDORF'S KITCHEN –_

_Eleanor watches the plate in the microwave spin, and spin, and spin, as the anticipation builds... The microwave signals_

_With a "ping."_

_INT. Jenny's BATHROOM - _

_Standing in front of the mirror, Jenny holds up the test stick._

_From her reaction, we know it's positive._

_FADE IN:_

_MUSIC CUE: "GIRLFRIEND" AVRIL LAVIGNE_

_INT. HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY – _

_We see our wholesome but pregnant Jenny walking_

_Down the hallway alone in a crowd of students._

_In contrast, a sexy sixteen-year-old, GEORGINA SPARKES, passes by her, holding onto a guy who is equally gorgeous and sexy, CHUCK BASS, the first percussionist in the high school band, better known as "the drummer." She's got two batons in her right hand, she's a majorette. Jenny looks over her shoulder at them. Georgina's arm is around Chuck's waist, okay, lower than his waist, her thumb is parked in the left hip pocket of his blue jeans, which is holding two, drum sticks._

_Jenny stops at her locker, as we focus on three fifteen-year old students walking together past her -- two guys and a gal, NATE ARCHIBALD, CARTER BAIZEN, and VANESSA ABRAMS. The three have a freshman look about them. Vanessa and Carter are holding hands. They stop, lining up at three lockers. Carter nods to Nate. Nate looks down the hall. _

_A bouncy, beautiful blonde fifteen-year-old cheerleader,_

_SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN passes by them going in the other direction. She is walking with a guy in a football jacket, DAN HUMPHEY -- tall, dark and very handsome for sixteen. Serena waves goodbye and blows Dan a kiss as he turns down another hallway. Nate and Carter have almost lost consciousness watching her until they feel Alice staring at them._

_Jenny is shuffling through her locker when her two best friends, ISABEL COATES and HAZEL WILLIAMS walk to either side of her and lean against the lockers. Isabel is fifteen, tall and sophisticated, very poised, she studies dance. Her hair is slicked back in a ponytail. Hazel is shorter than the other two, cute, freckled face. _

_END MUSIC_

_The noise of the hallway rises to a comfortable level._

**Isabel (to Jenny):** We saw him.

**Jenny:** Who?

**Hazel: **Who?

Jenny draws a blank. Hazel looks at her.

**Hazel:** Rufus Molina.

Jenny looks at them, still doesn't know.

**Isabel:** The new counselor. The new, single, delicious, counselor.

**Jenny:** Oh.

_Hazel and Isabel exchange a look._

**Hazel:** Oh? That's it? You've got something more exciting than Rufus Molina?

Jenny looks at them.

**Jenny:** I had sex.

_They both gasp, then like runners out of a gate, the words_

_Fly:_

**Isabel:** No you didn't!

**Hazel:** With who?

**Isabel:** You couldn't have!

**Hazel:** How was it?

**Isabel:** Impossible.

**Hazel: **Back to who.

_CUT TO:_

**Chuck:** So when are you going to quit teasing me, Georgina, I'm hurting here. The past two nights have almost killed

Me. I can't take the stop and go, especially the stop.

She looks at him.

**Georgina:** Aw, that's too bad.

**Chuck:** No kidding, that's not good for a guy. It's unhealthy. Dangerous even. I heard of a guy who had to go to

The hospital for that. Permanently damaged him, he's like sterile or something now.

**Georgina:** I told you I don't do it on the first date. Or the second.

**Chuck: **We've been out on more than a couple of dates.

**Georgina: **Just dropping by my house when my mother's not home is not a date.

**Chuck: **I'll take you somewhere, tonight's the third date.

_She smiles._

**Georgina: **Fine then. Tonight.

**Chuck: **What time tonight?

**Georgina: **Any time you like.

**Serena **_**(O.S.) (very close to them, and perky)**_**:** Hi.

_They turn; it's Serena, the cheerleader. Georgina rolls her_

_Eyes._

**Georgina: **Hi Serena.

_Chuck is suddenly not leaning toward or even looking at_

_Georgina, he's looking at the cheerleader._

**Chuck: **That's a really nice name. Serena.

**Serena: **Thank you.

_She sees Georgina glare at Chuck, and then Georgina turns to her._

**Georgina: **Can we help you with something?

**Serena: **I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted, I just saw the two of you over here and thought maybe you're going to the game together, and I wanted to invite you both over to the Youth Fellowship Hall at our church for a postgame celebration.

_Georgina stares at her, is she kidding? Serena continues._

**Serena: **With the gym being repaired, you know there's nothing at school, so we thought we'd try to invite everyone to our church. We have a gym. In the Youth Fellowship hall.

_She sees the look on their faces._

**Serena **_**(smiles)**_**:** There won't be a sermon, I promise. Just music and dancing and we always have really good food. And it's free. To everyone.

**Georgina: **We'd love to, but we can't. My mom's out of town, so we're going to my house and drink beer and have sex.

_Georgina walks away. Serena looks at Chuck, he smiles._

**Serena **_**(laughs)**_**:** She's so funny, isn't she?

**Chuck: **Funny?

**Serena: **Well, I'm sure she didn't mean that, she was just trying to shock me. And it worked. But really, could you come? You and Georgina can bring anyone you want, as many people as you want, everyone's welcome.

_Chuck looks directly into her eyes._

**Chuck: **Will you be there, Serena?

_She smiles and exits. Chuck reaches out to a passing student, JOE. _

**Chuck: **Hey Joe, aren't you kind of an expert on Leonardo da Vinci?

**Joe: **I'm an expert on a lot of things.

**Chuck: **I hear the first report up in History

Is --

_Joe puts his hand up. _

**Joe: **Yeah. Da Vinci's war machines. But you're too late. I'm under contract to the football team.

**Chuck: **So you can still help me out, buddy.

**Joe: **No, I can't. It's exclusive this year.

_Joe exits. _

_CUT TO:_

Georgina walks by Rufus Molina, a good looking man in his twenties wearing a sport coat and jeans, she smiles, and he nods walking past her.

**Georgina **_**(calling after him)**_**:** New counselor?

_He stops._

**Rufus: **Yeah.

_He puts out his hand for a hand shake._

**Rufus: **I'm Mr. Molina.

_She takes his hand, holds onto it, while she looks at him._

**Georgina: **Mister?

_He doesn't understand._

**Georgina: **What's your first name?

**Rufus **_**(nervously)**_**:** My first name?

**Georgina: **You don't think anyone's going to call you Mr. Molina, do you?

_He pulls his hand away._

**Rufus: **Yes, I do.

**Georgina: **Well, good luck with that.

**Rufus **_**(nods)**_**:** Thanks.

_He starts to walk away._

**Georgina: **Condoms still available through your office?

**Rufus: **No.

_A PASSING TEACHER overhears._

**PASSING TEACHER:** Oh yes they are.

_Rufus reacts, what?_

_CUT TO:_

Nate is watching Chuck chatting up Serena, as Carter is helping Vanessa stack her books in her rolling book bag.

**Nate **_**(referring to Chuck)**_**:** I hate that guy. I hate him. Look at him. Now he's hitting on her.

_Vanessa stands up._

**Vanessa: **Okay. Why are you so obsessed with Serena Van Der Woodsen?

_Nate and Carter look at her._

**Nate: **Because she's Serena Van Der Woodsen. She's a goddess.

**Vanessa: **She's not a goddess, she's a

Christian. You are not a Christian.

**Nate: **I would become a Christian if I could have Serena Van Der Woodsen.

**Vanessa: **If by "have" you mean, "have sex with," that would be impossible. She doesn't have sex. She's not going to have sex until she's married. Especially with you.

_She turns to Carter._

**Vanessa: **Or you.

_She turns back to Nate._

**Vanessa: **Even if you became a Christian.

**Nate: **Why wouldn't she have sex with me if I became a Christian?

**Vanessa: **Because you're you. And... (Mimicking him) "She's Serena Van Der Woodsen, she's a goddess."

**Nate: **What are my chances of getting laid with someone who's not going to wait until they're married?

**Vanessa: **Twenty-five percent of guys your age are having sex.

**Carter: **Guys?

**Vanessa: **He's a guy, isn't he?

**Carter: **Well, he's not looking for a guy. What do you know about fifteen-year old...gals?

**Vanessa: **Twenty percent. And I appreciate your obvious avoidance of the word "girls."

**Nate: **Encouraging.

**Vanessa: **Maybe not. Twenty-nine percent of sexually active fifteen to seventeen year old girls have partners three- to-five years older.

**Nate: **Alright, well, I've got to start somewhere. Where do you think I should start?

_She looks around the hall._

**Vanessa: **Maybe there.

_She indicates Jenny._

**Nate **_**(nods)**_**: **Who's that? She's kind of cute.

**Vanessa: **Her name is Jenny, she plays French horn, she's in the band, she's smart, she's nice and she might be desperate enough to go out with you.

**Carter: **No one's that desperate.

_Nate looks at him._

**Nate: **You want to bet?

**Vanessa **_**(to Carter)**_**:** Why does it have to be a bet?

**Carter: **Why not?

**Vanessa: **Because one, you always lose, and two, it objectifies Jenny who is a person and not a horse, and three, because winning is an obsession with Nate and he will stop at nothing.

_Nate looks at Carter, smiles. Carter nods. The guys shake hands._

**Carter/Nate: **It's a bet.

_CUT TO:_

_Hazel and Isabel are looking at Jenny._

**Hazel: **You have to give us more than, "one

Night at band camp."

**Jenny: **It was nothing.

**Isabel: **By nothing, you mean what?

**Amy: **It was... not that great.

_Hazel and Isabel look at each other._

**Hazel: **And by not that great, you mean?

**Jenny: **I wasn't even sure it was sex, okay?

**Isabel: **Why not?

**Jenny: **I didn't exactly realize what was happening, and then, it was like over in two seconds. And it wasn't fun, and it certainly wasn't like you see in the movies, all romantic and stuff.

**Isabel: **Maybe it wasn't sex, maybe you had like a really bad dream and you just think you had sex.

**Hazel: **Yeah, or maybe it was a really bad guy that you had really bad sex with. Come on, who was it?

**Jenny: **He doesn't go to this school; it was a guy I met at band camp.

_A quick glance toward Chuck makes us think she's lying, but_

_Isabel and Hazel don't notice._

**Isabel: **I can't believe you didn't tell us.

**Jenny: **I'm telling you now.

**Hazel: **Why are you telling us now?

_Jenny looks at one, then the other, then at the floor. Isabel and Hazel don't get it at first and then it slowly sinks in as we see their eyes widen._

**Hazel: **You're not...?

Jenny shrugs, she doesn't know. Again, they gasp. The bell

RINGS.

**Jenny: **That's the second bell, I have to go.

**Hazel: **We can't just go to school now.

**Isabel: **I have to.

**Jenny: **Me too. I think I'm in enough trouble without skipping class. I have to go.

_She walks away, leaving them in shock. They drift away_

_Together._

_As Jenny heads down the hall looking at Chuck still talking to Serena, she fails to see Nate approaching. Nate stops._

**Nate: **Hi. I was watching you--

**Amy **_**(mumbles)**_**:** Hi.

_She keeps walking. As she gets closer to Chuck, she hears_

_Serena talking to him._

**Serena **_**(to Chuck)**_**: **I'm happy you're so interested in the Youth Fellowship projects, but I'm afraid you've made me late for class. So you owe me. I'm going to expect to see you and Georgina both there tomorrow night, with all your

Friends.

_She walks away. He watches her go as Jenny walks closer._

_Nate is still in the same place we left him, figuring out_

_Where he went wrong in approaching Jenny._

_He notices Serena approaching him with a big smile on her_

_Face._

**Serena: **Hi. I'm Serena.

**Nate **_**(squeaks out)**_**: **Hi.

**Serena: **I was wondering if you were going to the game because my church is having a party afterwards at our Youth Fellowship Hall and...

_He is mesmerized for a few seconds, but can't help but look_

_Jenny's way._

_Jenny reaches Chuck but seeing he's still looking at Serena, she turns to go the other way. He sees her, smiles._

**Chuck: **Hey you.

_She turns, her heart starts pounding -- he's actually speaking to her. She crosses back to him, of course, he wouldn't cross to her. She gets to him._

**Chuck: **It's Jenny, right?

_Her heart breaks -- he's not even sure who she is?_

**Chuck: **I'm just messing with you, Little J.

_He tussles her hair, and then leans in._

**Chuck: **You don't think I could ever forget the night we spent together at band camp, do you?

_She looks at him, he smiles and walks away, and Jenny is once again alone in the hallway filled with students now rushing_

_To get to class._

FADE IN:

INT. GIRLS BATHROOM/HANDICAPPED STALL -

_Hazel runs into the restroom._

**Hazel **_**(screams)**_**: **Get out! I'm going to puke!

_The three girls who are in the restroom exit quickly. _

_Hazel opens the door to the handicapped stall where Jenny and Isabel are waiting. Isabel hands her a piece of paper that has tape on it. Hazel hands her the plastic bag and races back to the door, slapping the piece of paper on it. The paper is a hand-written sign that reads: OUT OF ORDER! POOP CITY! _

_Hazel is talking the entire time._

**Hazel **_**(breathlessly)**_**: **I think I broke the school record for the mile. I ran all the way to the grocery store and back in fifteen minutes and that's counting the long weird stare I got from the old lady that rang that stuff up.

_Isabel takes three early pregnancy tests out of the bag and _

_Hands one to Jenny. Misunderstanding, Jenny looks at her. _

**Jenny: **Why are you two taking a test?

**Hazel: **They're for you. So I hope you drank a lot of water and don't use it all on the first one. We want to make absolutely sure.

_Jenny reacts._

**Isabel: **I think the only way to be absolutely sure is if you go to a doctor.

**Jenny: **I don't have that kind of doctor; all I have is a pediatrician.

_She opens one of the EPT boxes, looks at her two friends._

**Jenny: **Do you mind?

_They exit. Isabel looks at Hazel and puts out her hand,_

_Hazel hands her a couple of bucks and some change._

**Jenny **_**(O.S.) (from behind the door)**_**:** Thanks.

**Hazel/Isabel: **You're welcome.

_Hazel shows Isabel that she's crossing her fingers, Isabel reluctantly crosses her fingers too, not counting on _

_This gesture making the least bit of difference._

INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA -

_Carrying their sack lunches and two cartons of milk, Dan joins Serena at one of the lunch tables. He immediately notices her hand when she reaches for her lunch._

**Serena **_**(sincerely)**_**: **Thanks, hon'.

**Dan: **What's that ring? I never noticed you had a ring like that.

**Serena **_**(smiles)**_**: **It's a promise ring.

_He stares at her._

**Serena: **My parents gave it to me when I promised them I wouldn't have sex until I get married.

**Dan: **I know what a promise ring is; I just didn't know you had one.

**Serena: **Last night. My parents and I had a long talk about you and me.

**Dan: **But I thought they were happy we're dating. I thought they trusted me. I'm a Christian. I'm as committed to abstinence as you are.

Besides, sexual purity in or out of marriage is not a one-time vow, it's a daily recommitment to seek God and His plan for us.

**Serena **_**(smiles)**_**: **I know that. And my parents know that, and they're happy we're dating, and I'm happy we're dating because you are a Christian and we do share a commitment to our faith, that's why I had no problem making a promise

to them.

_She unwraps her sandwich and takes a couple of bites, while_

_he considers something._

**Dan: **When do you think we'll get married, if we do get married, and someday I hope to marry you, in case I never

said that, I do hope to marry you, you know, someday.

**Serena **_**(laughs)**_**: **I'm fifteen, you're sixteen. I think

it's going to be a while. I've got high school, college and I hope medical school.

_He's counting in his head and the numbers are frightening._

**Dan: **How long is medical school exactly?

**Serena **_**(smiles)**_**:** What difference does it make? True love waits.

_He nods, but we know what he's thinking as he's silently_

_counting on his fingers. It's a long, long wait._

**Dan: **But you don't have to be out of medical school before you get married, right? You could get married before medical school, maybe before college even.

**Serena: **Dan, we've talked about this before. Lots of times. I want to be out of medical school before I get married, my dad waited until he was out of medical school. And my mom waited with him.

**Dan **_**(nods)**_**: **Okay, okay, I know.

_She looks at him._

**Serena: **Are you okay?

**Dan: **Yeah, I'm fine.

_She goes back to eating, he's still thinking. He looks at_

_her, leans in._

**Dan: **Hypothetically speaking, not that I would ever be interested, I don't even know if it's a sin after marriage, but I've heard that some people have found that... excuse

me, if this sounds vulgar, but we have the kind of relationship where I respect you and you respect me and we can talk about anything, right?

**Serena: **Right. So just say whatever you want to say.

**Dan **_**(nods, than)**_**: **Is oral sex allowed before marriage, you know, if two people are in love and committed to each other?

_She thinks about it._

**Serena: **I don't know. I'll ask my mother.

_He drops his milk carton, milk going all over him. She smiles._

**Serena: **Kidding. But you deserved that. Of course it's sex. And you need to keep your mind away from those kind of thoughts, Dan. What is wrong with you today?

**Dan: **I don't know. That ring just... I don't know, it made me start thinking about things. You know how if you tell yourself not to think about something and then you can't not think about that something?

_She looks at him._

**Serena: **It's called willpower.

**Dan: **Pray I get some, pray I get lots of it. I mean, Serena, you're a beautiful girl and I'm in love with you and I'm not saying I want to do anything now, but... wait until after you're out of medical school?

_She looks at him, smiles, squeezes his hand with both of_

_hers and looks right into his eyes._

**Serena: **You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. We're going to save what is meant for marriage, for marriage. And it's not going to be easy, but we have the love and support of our families, and the love and support of our friends and other teens who are going through the same challenges, and with the help of our Lord and savior, Jesus Christ, we will make it Dan, through high school, through college and through medical school.

_She clutches his hand to her breast, holding his hand in_

_both of hers._

**Serena: **I love you.

_She kisses his hand, looks in his face. Despite everything_

_she's said, with his hand this close to her breasts, the_

_blood has drained from his ears and he can't hear a darn_

_thing, even Georgina saying..._

**Georgina: **Hello.

_nothing._

**Georgina: **Hello. Jesus freaks.

_Dan and Serena look up._

**Georgina: **Are you finished here? I need a place to sit.

**Serena: **Sure. Please. Sit down. We were just leaving.

**Dan: **I...uh...think I'll just sit here for a minute.

**Serena: **Okay. But talk Georgina into coming to our church party after the game. It's Georgina, right?

**Georgina: **Yeah.

_Serena bounces away. Georgina looks at Dan. He looks a little uncomfortable. Georgina smiles._

**Georgina: **I overheard a little of that. So you two, you don't...?

_He shakes his head no._

**Georgina: **Interesting.

_She looks at him. He looks at her._

_FADE IN:_

INT. COUNSELOR'S OFFICE –

_Nate is sitting at Rufus Molina's desk._

**Nate**_** (enthusiastically explaining)**_**: **I just want in the band. I love music. I've always wanted to play an instrument... and the uniforms are insane -- the epaulettes, who came up with those?

_Rufus looks at him, smiles._

**Rufus: **You're not trying to get out of gym, are you?

_Nate is shocked, or pretending to be._

**Nate: **Gym? I would get out of gym if I joined the band? What does one have to do with the other?

**Rufus: **Both are considered physical activity.

**Nate: **Well, I know some students in the band are engaging in a lot of physical activity, the drummer, others not so much.

_Rufus looks at him._

**Nate: **Never mind, just sign me up.

_Rufus thinks about it._

**Rufus: **It's very admirable that you'd like to learn to play an instrument, however, I think you might be lying

about your motive. You want in the band for some reason other than your love of music.

**Nate **_**(mock aghast)**_**: **What! Lying? Rufus, we've got to talk. You're the counselor. You're new here. And obviously you're new at the job. Am I right?

**Rufus: **According to my records, you're new here too, you're a freshman, right?

**Nate: **Good research, you're absolutely correct. Not that it makes any difference, even a freshman shouldn't be accused of lying. So what business were you in before this?

**Rufus(c**_**lears his throat)**_**:** I was on Wall Street.

**Nate **_**(smiles)**_**: **So you're used to dealing with money. But not people. Especially young, vulnerable, sensitive, narcissistic people. You can't come into a high school and tell a student you think he's lying. It's bad for business.

You have to trust us, we have to trust you, that's how this counseling thing works.

**Rufus: **Just tell me why you want in the band.

**Nate: **I've been rejected by the French horn player, a certain Jenny something or other. Therefore I've now decided I'm in love with her and cannot live without her. Ergo I must take up an instrument and get in the band. So how 'bout it? Not that I don't relish the opportunity to climb the ropes and jump over the horses in gym, but love calls and I must answer.

_Rufus sits back._

**Rufus: **So this is all motivated by rejection?

**Nate: **To be perfectly honest, Rufus, it's all motivated by the fact that I'm fifteen, I'm a virgin and if I ever want to have a sex life, I have to start somewhere, and my advisors have advised me to start with this band chick.

_Rufus looks at him._

**Rufus: **First year band students, beginner's band, is a different class, it's not even the same period as the marching band, so if Jenny, the French horn player, is in the band already, a change in schedule won't help you out.

_Nate is disturbed, this isn't good, he thinks about it._

**Nate: **How long does it take to learn to play the cymbal?

_Rufus shakes his head._

**Rufus: **I don't know, but I think it's cymbals, and as easy as it looks, I would think you'd still have to learn to read music so you'd know when to smack them together.

_Nate considers._

**Nate: **Alright, I'll do it.

**Rufus: **It's not up to you, or me, you have to meet with the band director and he'll decide whether you have any potential for cymbal playing.

**Nate: **I thought you said cymbals. So it would be cymbals playing, correct?

_Rufus looks at him._

**Nate: **Fine, I'll learn to read music, how hard can it be? If Blind Lemon Jefferson can do it, I can do it. Let's get that meeting scheduled as soon as possible.

_Rufus, annoyed, makes a little note, then looks up._

**Rufus: **Why do you have to be in the band, why can't you just call this woman and ask her out?

**Nate **_**(smiles)**_**: **Because as you pointed out earlier, this way I kill two birds with one stone. I get a shot at the chick and I get out of p.e. And if you can take a compliment, I think you're making progress. I like the suggestion just to call her. I'm not a phone guy, but I like that you'd suggest something personal and practical. You might just do well here. What happened to the Wall Street gig?

**Rufus: **None of your business.

**Nate: **You're the one who brought it up.

**Rufus: **No I didn't.

**Nate: **Oh, that's right. It was me. But if you ever need someone to talk to-- Oh wait, that's supposed to be your line, counselor.

**Rufus: **Please tell me you are not typical of the students here.

**Nate: **Gladly. I am not typical of the students here. Will that help get me in the band?

**Rufus: **We'll see. After you meet with Mr. Sedlack.

_That was meant to be a dismissal, but Nate goes nowhere._

**Rufus: **I'll find you when I've set up the meeting.

**Nate: **Great. I'll look forward to it. Could I have a condom?

**Rufus: **For what?

**Nate **_**(smiles)**_**: **You're going to need to know what condoms are for if you're going to last in this job, Marc.

_Nate waits._

**Rufus: **Get out of my office, I'll go find the band director.

_Nate nods and exits._

INT. GIRLS RESTROOM/HANDICAPPED STALL -

_All three girls sit in the handicapped stall._

**Jenny: **Life stinks.

**Hazel: **That's kind of funny, considering we're in a bathroom.

**Isabel: **What are we going to do?

_Jenny looks at her._

**Jenny: **We?

**Isabel: **We're in this with you Jenny, we're there for you, we'll do anything you want us to do.

**Hazel: **What do you want us to do?

**Jenny: **I don't think there's anything you can do. I'm the one who's pregnant.

_Then,_

**Jenny: **I can't believe I'm old enough to use the word pregnant in a sentence, much less be... pregnant. Geez.

**Hazel: **When my dad's girlfriend got pregnant, she always said "we're pregnant," you know, 'cause it was the two of them, and even though we don't know who the two of you are, you know who the two of you are and maybe you should tell him, whoever he is.

**Isabel: **Okay, I'm just going to say this one more time and then I'll shut up. I think you should see a doctor because that's what it says on all three tests, to see a doctor.

**Hazel: **Maybe doctors made them put that on there so they'd still get paid for an office visit.

**Isabel: **Or maybe they put that in there so you could come in early enough so that you have options.

**Jenny: **Options?

**Isabel: **If you don't want to have a baby right now at fifteen...

**Hazel: **You better not be suggesting an abortion.

**Isabel: **I'm not suggesting anything. I'm

just telling her to go to the doctor.

_then to Jenny._

**Isabel: **And I would go to the doctor before you go to whoever this guy is. Maybe there's something else wrong with you that would make you test positive for pregnancy even though you're not pregnant.

**Hazel: **Yeah. Maybe you have monkey pox or something, or a flesh eating virus. That would be a relief.

_Isabel looks at her, stop._

**Jenny: **No, it would. She's right. I'm calling my doctor.

**Isabel: **You're calling your doctor? Don't you think your mother should call her?

**Jenny: **You don't think I'm telling my mother, do you?

**Isabel **_**(arguing)**_**: **You have to. Either you're sick or you're pregnant, and either way, she's going to know sooner or later.

**Hazel: **Why?

**Isabel: **Because she'll either die or have a baby. And I hate to point this out, but someone is going to be billed for the doctor visit.

**Jenny: **They'll just bill it to the insurance.

**Isabel: **Your parents will see it on the insurance.

**Hazel: **Wait. Tell your mother it's for school. Tell her you're doing a report on a woman you admire. Tell her you couldn't think of anyone other than your pediatrician, so you went in to see her and since you hadn't been in so long, she gave you a check up while you talked.

_Isabel looks at Hazel._

**Isabel: **That's pretty good.

_then, turning to Jenny._

**Isabel: **Except it's a lie.

**Hazel: **Would you stop freaking her out? It's a woman doctor. She'll understand. She'll help her.

**Jenny: **Yeah. Maybe.

**Hazel: **I'll go with you. Right after school. No, right after the Yearbook staff meeting. Did I tell you I got on the Yearbook staff?

**Jenny: **No, but congratulations.

_She looks at Isabel._

**Isabel: **I could go after ballet.

**Jenny: **The office will be closed by then. I'll just go alone. I should go alone anyway.

_They gather their things, and slowly file out of the bathroom._

MUSIC: "DAUGHTERS" JOHN MAYER

DISSOLVE TO:

MUSIC CONTINUES, UNDER MONTAGE:

INT. PEDIATRICIAN'S OFFICE -

_Crowded waiting room. Mothers and babies and toddlers and young children take up every seat, with some kids playing on the floor. Jenny enters, looks around, walks over and signs in. She turns, all the adult chairs are taken, so she awkwardly sits in one of the children's chairs. _

DISSOLVE TO:

_A mother goes in, holding one baby and leading a toddler by_

_the hand with the other as they exit to the exam area._

DISSOLVE TO:

_The waiting room is half empty, Jenny is reading a generic _

_parenting magazine. _

DISSOLVE TO:

_Only a few mothers and children are left in waiting area._

DISSOLVE TO:

_No one is left but Jenny._

DISSOLVE TO:

_The door leading to the exam rooms is open, a nurse stands_

_against the door with a chart, Jenny gets up from her seat and walks in. The door closes. Jenny takes a last look around the waiting area, then exits heading for motherhood._

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

INT. WALDORF'S DINING ROOM –

_Jenny's dad, HAROLD WALDORF, and her mother, Eleanor, and her sister, thirteen-year-old BLAIR, who is dressed like Avril Lavigne, are seated around the dinner table. It's a nice table, a nice dinner. Food is politely passed to the left._

**Blair **_**(yammering on)**_**:** Why do these people think there's something wrong with a belly button? It's not like everyone doesn't have one. They have one. I have one. I don't know why it's such a big deal if it shows, it's not like anyone else is covering their buttons.

**Eleanor: **They're supposed to, it's in the dress code.

**Blair: **No one pays attention to the dress code. No one until today. Then I get hauled into the principal's office and asked to put on a sweatshirt. Why do I have to go by the rules if no one else does?

_Harold cuts a bite of steak, and then waves the bite of steak on his fork._

**Harold: **I'll tell you why.

_He pops in the bite of steak, chews. They wait. We see Eleanor focusing on Harold with a slight look of disgust. _

**Harold: **Because I don't want to get a call from the principal's office again, and neither does your mother. We don't like being embarrassed by our thirteen-year-old daughter who insists on dressing like a street walker when we take our hard earned money and buy you decent clothes to

wear that meet the dress code requirements.

But forget the school dress code, we have our own dress code, and you didn't just break the school's rules, you broke our rules, the rules of good taste. What are you trying to prove? That you're not thirteen? You're thirteen. That you're sexy? You're not sexy. You even know what sexy means? It means you're ready to have sex, and you are not ready to have sex, neither of my daughters are ready to have sex, and you two are not going to be ready to have sex for a long time, a long, long time.

_He smiles._

**Harold: **Maybe after you've been married a couple of years. I want to make sure it's going to last first.

**Blair: **Funny.

_She looks at her mom._

**Harold **_**(to Eleanor)**_**: **Am I right?

_Eleanor looks at Blair._

**Eleanor: **He's right, although I doubt you'll get your father's permission even after you're married.

Blair looks at Jenny who has now lost the will to live much

less to eat. The parents wait for her response, so does

Blair. She finally manages a response.

**Jenny: **They're right.

**Blair: **Right about what? Showing my belly button means I want to have sex? Why do you have to be such a geek and ruin everything for me?

**Harold: **Hey. Your sister is not a geek, she's a nice girl, and you know what? Boys like nice girls, so why don't you try looking a little nicer and being a little nicer.

_Blair rolls her eyes. Eleanor looks at Jenny._

**Eleanor: **Jenny, are you okay? You don't look well.

**Jenny: **I'm fine, I'm just a little tired.

_They continue eating._

INT. VAN DER WOODSEN'S DINING ROOM –

As we pan around the table, we see Serena's parents, LILY

and BART VAN DER WOODSEN, and her brother, ERIC. Serena is saying the blessing.

**Serena: **And bless this time we have together as a family and know that we are grateful for each other and for this food we share with each other.

**All: **Amen.

_They break hands._

**Bart/Serena/Eric **_**(to Lily)**_**: **Thank you for dinner.

**Lily: **You're welcome.

**Bart **_**(to Serena)**_**: **So how'd you make out at school today with the Youth Fellowship Party? Get any takers?

**Serena: **No one really said that they would definitely come, but I think they will.

_Serena's mother, Lily, looks at her. Serena's brother looks over at her._

**Eric: **Am I going to the party?

**Bart: **Your mother and me, we're not even invited, Eric. So why don't we plan to go to the game, then rent a movie and just hang out tomorrow night?

**Lily: **I'll make some popcorn, maybe even some brownies, how's that?

**Eric: **That's okay, I want to go to the party.

_Serena interrupts before her dad can speak again._

**Serena: **Eric, I think you should go. The party's for everyone. You can ride over with Dan and me, Dan won't

mind.

_Her mom and dad look at each other._

**Bart: **He might. And besides, I don't think we'd be displaying the trust we have in you Serena, if we made your big brother your chaperone for the evening.

**Eric: **I'd make a good chaperone.

**Bart: **She doesn't need a chaperone. Serena made us a promise and we know she'll keep that promise.

**Eric: **Then why does she need a ring?

**Bart: **To remind others she made a promise.

**Eric: **Like Dan?

**Lily: **This is not about Dan.

_Lily looks at Bart. _

**Bart: **Right. This is about all boys. Including Dan.

_Then._

**Bart: **Why don't we do this, Eric, you go for a while, then your mom and I will come by and pick you up.

**Eric: **Better than nothing.

_They smile and continue eating._

**Serena **_**(to Lily)**_**: **I really appreciate all the trouble you're going to for my Youth Fellowship. It seems that when I accepted the responsibility for party planning, you got stuck with all the work.

**Lily: **I don't mind at all, it's fun. Besides, it'll give some of the students at your school the opportunity to see that not all Christians are bad.

_They all get a little chuckle out of that._

INT. THERAPIST'S OFFICE –

_We don't see who the forty-something male psychiatrist, DR._

_KEN FIELDS, is talking to. We just see him, and we don't yet know he's a shrink._

**Ken: **Sooner or later, I think you're going to tell me why these sexual conquests make you feel like a man, because I know you know why you do this and I know you know it's not

going to help.

**Ken: **We go down this road every week and then we hit a brick wall.

_We spin the camera around to see Chuck, who looks down._

**Ken: **Having sex with as many women as you can is not going to make you feel any better, and I think it's making you feel worse.

_Chuck looks up._

**Chuck: **Aren't I supposed to tell you how I feel?

_Ken smiles._

**Ken: **I think you've been coming here enough years to know, I'm not that kind of shrink.

_Then._

**Ken: **Come on, tell me how you feel.

_Chuck leans forward to speak._

**Chuck: **I feel like my freaking father stole my childhood then dumped me on another family and said, "You take him. I don't want him. He's damaged goods."

**Ken: **I like how you started out, although I'd love to hear a little more anger in your voice because you have a right to be angry, your father did steal your childhood by sexually abusing you. But he didn't dump you anywhere, the gigantic hand of social services reached down and plucked you out of a deplorable situation and placed you in a family that doesn't see the damage, they just see the potential, and they love you, and I know you love them, but it's loving yourself that I'm trying to get you to come around to.

**Chuck: **I thought you were trying to get me to come around to not having sex with every girl I meet.

_Ken nods._

**Ken: **Can you see how those two things are related? Can you see how you are constantly fighting to prove your masculinity all because your father was some sick bastard? Can you see that you have it within your power to not let what he did have anything to do with who you are at this point in your life?

**Chuck: **I'm not sure I want to see it. How

do you feel about that?

**Ken: **I feel you don't want to see itvbecause you think if you do, then you'll lose your motivation for having sex and without constant, indiscriminate sex, you'll be a new person, a better person, a person you actually like, even love.

**Chuck: **I got some bad news, I love myself constantly and indiscriminately too.

_Chuck looks over at the clock._

**Chuck: **And worse news, our time is up and... I got a date.

**Ken: **No, you were late, and we have ten more minutes and I intend to make the most of it.

_Chuck reacts, great._

INT. GEORGINA'S CONDO –

_Georgina is at the kitchen table, reading Eleanor Roosevelt's autobiography. She's making notes as she reads._

_The remnants of a generic fast food burger and fries are on the table beside her. She sits back, takes a sip of a_

_chocolate shake and reads what she's written -- not bad. _

_The phone RINGS. She looks at it, looks at her watch. She crosses to the phone, picks it up._

**Georgina **_**(pleasantly)**_**: **Hi Chuck...

**Dan **_**(O.S)**_**: **It's me, Dan. From the lunch room.

INTERCUT:

INT. DAN'S CAR -

**Georgina: **Oh, Dan. Yeah, I know who you are. I just wasn't expecting you to call... And if this is about that party, your girlfriend Serena already invited me, Chuck and me.

_She crosses back to the computer and while listening to him, she picks up her book and continues making notes..._

**Dan: **Oh? Good. Good. It's going to be a good party.

**Georgina: **Yeah, I bet.

**Dan: **Look, here's the thing. Serena just got this promise ring and --

**Georgina **_**(interrupting)**_**: **What's a promise ring?

**Dan: **It's a ring promising she won't have sex.

**Georgina: **Ever?

**Dan: **Just until she gets out of med school which is pretty much ever, yeah. The thing is, can I ask you something personal about sex. Would you mind?

**Georgina: **No, I don't mind, ask me anything...

**Dan: **Is oral sex...that's not really technically sex is it? I mean outside of my community, the Christian community.

**Georgina: **Yeah, I think in any community, that's sex.

_She looks at the phone, making a face._

INT. NATE'S BEDROOM –

_CLOSE UP of Nate clanking two cymbals together. We cut to_

_Carter and Vanessa, neither is smiling. Vanessa looks at Carter._

**Vanessa: **I told you not to make a bet with him.

_Carter looks at Nate._

**Carter: **You really think it's going to be so difficult to get Jenny to go out with you that you have to join the band?

_Nate shrugs._

**Nate: **One, she would more than likely go out with me anyway but this way, I look like I'm the kind of guy who would do anything for a dame. And two, it gets me out of gym.

**Vanessa: **And three, she may think you're just stalking her. Which may seem romantic to you, terrifying to her. And four, don't use "dame" outside your close circle of friends which would be us.

**Carter: **Come on, call her.

**Nate: **I'll call her, it's too early, I don't want to look too anxious, dames don't like that.

_Vanessa rolls her eyes._

INT. WALDORF'S DINING ROOM -

_Jenny and Blair are clearing the table while her parents have coffee._

**Harold **_**(to Amy)**_**: **What time is the game tomorrow night?

**Eleanor: **Seven, home field.

**Harold: **That's good, I won't have to leave work early.

**Jenny: **You don't have to go.

**Eleanor: **Of course we're going, we're not going to miss seeing you march in your first high school halftime.

**Jenny: **But I thought you didn't even like marching bands. And you hate football.

**Eleanor: **But I love you.

**Blair: **I don't have to go, do I?

**Jenny **_**(suddenly interrupting)**_**: **Could I talk to the two of you alone?

_Blair gives her a look._

**Blair: **You have things to talk to them alone about? Like what? Finally decide to wear a bra?

_The phone RINGS._

**Eleanor: **Why don't you get that Blair since it's probably for you.

_Blair exits to the kitchen. Jenny sits down in her chair._

_Harold looks at Eleanor and smiles._

**Harold: **Must be serious. She's sitting down.

_He looks at her._

**Harold: **What's with the long face, sweetheart?

_Blair reenters with the phone, hands it to Jenny._

**Blair: **It's for you. It's a guy.

_Jenny freezes. Harold smiles._

**Harold: **You have a boyfriend, that's what

you wanted to tell us?

**Eleanor: **Harold.

**Jenny **_**(into phone)**_**: **Hello?

_Eleanor nods to Harold._

**Eleanor: **Let's give her some privacy.

_They exit the dining room, dragging Blair with them._

**Harold **_**(to Blair)**_**: **Told you. Boys like nice girls.

_They exit. We hold on Jenny._

**Jenny **_**(into phone)**_**: **Nate? No, I'm sorry, I don't remember.

_She listens. _

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

INT. GUYS' LOCKER ROOM –

_The camera looks up on the team, huddled together, all looking down as Dan prays._

**Dan: **Father forgive us our many sins, for failing to be strong when temptation leads us astray...

_There are glances all around, except for Dan who has his_

_eyes closed and earnestly prays._

**Dan: **Give us the strength to do Thy will, especially when it's so much easier to give in to the pleasures of the flesh...

_The coach quietly slips over for a listen, as Dan continues._

**Dan: **Let us not be distracted by the women who are here not to lure us into situations that would destroy our souls and lead us into hell, but to cheer us on to victory... with their short skirts and tight sweaters and beautiful bodies...

_By this time, all the football players are standing and_

_looking at Dan, the coach leans in._

**Coach: **Say something about winning and make it snappy.

**Dan: **Help us focus on our game, though difficult that may be, and lead us to victory--

_The coach snaps._

**Coach: **Amen.

_The guys cheer and exit the locker room, the coach casting a suspicious eye toward Dan as he walks away._

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. FELLOWSHIP HALL -

_The football players, same guys who exited, now enter the_

_Fellowship Hall, led by Dan. Serena, in her cheerleading * uniform, joins the other cheerleaders and everyone else in a cheer welcoming the team, obviously from a victorious game._

**Serena leading all: **One, we are the Lancers! Two, a little bit louder! Three, I still can't hear you! More...more...more...more...

_Serena jumps on Dan, wrapping her legs around his waist and_

_giving him a big hug._

**Serena: **Way to go. You were great.

_She gives him a kiss._

**Dan: **So were you.

_She pops back off him, leaving him senseless. The DJ puts on "Stronger" by Kanye West. Serena drags Dan out for a dance, other cheerleaders and players and students joining them._

_Carter and Vanessa, they're looking at Nate and Jenny waiting at the food table. They are looking at each other. Jenny looks away nervously. Nate lets his hand kind of bump into Jenny's hand, then he takes her hand. Vanessa reacts, looks at Carter._

**Vanessa: **I think all bets are off.

_what are you talking_

_about?_

**Carter: **He's holding her hand. He's made the first move.

**Vanessa: **I don't think so. I think it's a different kind of move.

**Carter: **What kind of move is it?

**Vanessa: **A gentle, caring move. As in, I think he might actually care for this woman.

_They both look at Nate and Jenny. Nate has now offered Jenny a plate. She takes it. Nate takes a plate. He now awkwardly drops Jenny's hand as they begin down the food line. Vanessa turns to Carter._

**Vanessa: **I think we just lost a friend.

**Carter: **What?

**Vanessa: **That idiot's gone and fallen in love.

**Carter: **Nate?

**Vanessa: **Yes, Nate.

**Carter: **On the first date?

**Vanessa: **Yes. On the first date.

**Carter: **Wow. How often does that happen?

**Vanessa: **I think the technical term is "once in a blue moon."

_They look back at the table, at Nate and Jenny. _

MUSIC CUE: "GIMME MORE" BRITNEY SPEARS

_At the food table, Nate is filling up a plate with hot dogs_

_and beans and coleslaw and brownies and chips. Jenny is looking a little nauseous._

**Nate: **You sure you don't want anything?

**Jenny: **No thank you.

**Nate: **Thanks for coming out with me tonight. My dad's quite the driver, huh? I've been training him to keep his eyes off the rear-view mirror so we could have a little privacy.

_She doesn't know what to say._

**Nate: **This is kind of my first date.

_She nods._

**Nate: **It's kind of my first date too.

_She tries to smile._

**Nate: **You seem a little nervous. Am I making you nervous, with all my nervousness, 'cause I'm nervous.

**Jenny: **No, really, I'm okay.

**Nate: **I think so too.

_She looks at him, what?_

**Nate: **You're okay, Jenny Waldorf, even more than okay. You're good looking and you got to be smart to play that French horn. How long you been playing that thing?

**Jenny: **Third grade.

**Nate: **Why French horn?

**Jenny: **I don't know, I was too small to carry a tuba.

_He looks at her, then laughs, she can't help but smile._

**Nate: **And you're funny too. What a dame.

_She reacts._

**Jenny: **Dame?

_He looks over, sees Rufus Molina heading for them._

**Nate: **Would you excuse me for just one second?

_He hurries off to steer Rufus in the other direction. Jenny turns back to the food table, helps herself to a soda as_

_Hazel and Isabel scurry over._

**Hazel: **How's it going?

**Jenny: **What are you doing here?

_Hazel shrugs._

**Hazel: **What are we doing here? We're spying on you, what do you think we're doing here?

**Isabel: **So?

**Jenny: **So this was a really stupid idea.

**Isabel: **Why?

**Jenny: **Because I'm pregnant.

**Hazel: **Ssshh, not in a church... gym.

_They drag her away from the table._

**Isabel: **Are you going to go out with him again?

**Jenny: **Just until he finds out I'm pregnant. Or my parents find out I'm pregnant. Then he won't want to take me out again and I probably won't be allowed to date again.

**Isabel: **Here's what we were thinking.

**Jenny: **You and Hazel were thinking the same thing?

**Hazel: **Yeah, can you believe it? It's because it's a perfect plan. You date Nate. You get Nate to fall in love with you. Then you have sex with Nate. Then you tell Nate you're pregnant. Then you marry Nate. Problem solved.

_Jenny stares at Hazel, Hazel moves closer to Isabel._

**Isabel: **It's possible. I mean, you said he joined the band just to be with you, right? So he obviously likes you already. And I checked him out. He's an only child and his family has money.

**Jenny: **So?

**Isabel: **So what are your other choices?

_Jenny sadly looks around the room, her eyes settle on Chuck, waiting for someone. He smiles and nods toward her. This time, Hazel and Isabel notice. It takes them a few seconds before they can look back from Chuck to Jenny, Jenny to Chuck, Chuck to Jenny._

**Isabel: **Why are you staring at the drummer?

_Hazel puts it together._

**Hazel: **The drummer is in the band, anyone in the band can go to...

_Hazel looks at Jenny._

**Hazel: **Band camp?

**Isabel: **No. Not him. Please not him. Jenny.

_Jenny considers, should she tell them?_

_Rufus Molina is standing with Nate._

**Rufus: **You better watch out, I think the drummer is looking at your French horn player.

**Nate: **Hey, he's the one who better watch

out. I'm taking over his territory.

_Rufus looks at him._

**Rufus: **The majorette?

**Nate: **The percussion section. I'm taking to the cymbals like a duck to water.

_Rufus smiles._

**Rufus: **And you think that's going to impress Jenny enough to...

_Nate plays him._

**Nate: **Enough to...?

_Rufus looks at him._

**Nate: **Fall in love with me.

**Rufus: **Oh, it's love you're after now?

**Nate: **Yeah, I'm kind of surprised myself.

_Rufus nods._

**Rufus: **Should I take this to mean you won't be needing the condom?

**Nate: **Hey man, save that talk for your office.

_Nate looks at Chuck swaggering over to talk to Jenny. Nate hands Rufus his plate of food and starts to head in her direction. _

_Rufus quickly grabs his arm and pulls him back._

**Rufus: **No, no, no, no, it's a first date, be cool.

**Nate: **Be cool? I am cool. And I hate that guy.

Jenny looks at Hazel and Isabel.

**Jenny: **Oh no. He saw you staring at him and now he's coming over here.

**Hazel: **Good. 'Cause I'm going to kill him.

**Jenny: **Don't. Please don't say anything.

**Isabel **_**(to Jenny)**_**: **Don't you say anything either. Don't tell him. Just stick to the plan. Nate's more likely to marry you than he is.

_And with that, Chuck reaches them._

**Chuck: **Hello, ladies.

_Hazel and Isabel look at him, then walk away. He watches_

_them walk away then looks at Jenny._

**Chuck: **What's with them?

_Jenny shrugs._

**Chuck: **So Jenny, was that your date I saw you with?

_Jenny nods._

**Chuck: **You like that guy?

_She shrugs._

**Chuck: **He's not your type.

_Jenny waits. Chuck looks out on the dance floor, sees Serena dancing with her brother, he smiles, she sees him and waves._

_He looks around, no Dan, he looks at Jenny._

**Chuck: **Do me a favor. Dance with Serena's brother so I can dance with her, huh?

_From behind them, they hear Nate._

**Nate **_**(O.S.)**_**: **The only guy Jenny's dancing with is me.

_She turns and smiles. Chuck nods._

**Chuck: **I'm surprised you dance. What with your having no sense of rhythm and all.

_Chuck looks at Jenny._

**Chuck: **See you at band practice.

_He crosses to the dance floor._

**Nate: **I think someone feels threatened. So, you dance?

**Jenny: **Not really.

**Nate: **Me neither. But how hard can it be?

_He puts out his hand, Jenny takes it, they walk toward the_

_dance floor._

Carter is dancing with Vanessa.

**Carter: **So how many students do you think are having sex?

**Vanessa: **High school students? Forty-six point eight percent.

**Carter: **You sure know a lot about sex.

**Vanessa: **Yeah, it's kind of a hobby.

**Carter: **We've been talking about sex since the third grade. Hadn't you rather have a hobby of having sex?

**Vanessa: **No, statistically speaking, it's not for me.

_He nods and keeps dancing._

_By this time, Chuck is approaching Serena and Eric. _

**Chuck: **Mind if I cut in?

**Eric: **Yeah.

**Serena: **Eric, why don't you check outside, see if Mom and Dad are here yet.

**Eric: **Okay. *

_Eric exits._

MUSIC CUE: "LESSON LEARNED" ALICIA KEYS & JOHN MAYER *

**Chuck: **Where's your boyfriend?

**Serena: **He went out to get some air. Where's your girlfriend?

**Chuck: **Georgina? I don't know. She's acting weird. She stood me up last night.

**Serena: **I'm sure she had a good reason.

**Chuck: **Eh, who cares?

_She reacts._

CUT TO:

INT. CHURCH HALLWAY –

_Dan is pacing. Georgina walks up looking very hot. He sees her. She smiles._

**Georgina: **Hi Dan.

**Dan: **Where have you been?

**Georgina: **I had to go home and change. You didn't think I was going to wear my majorette uniform, did you?

**Dan: **What'd you tell him?

**Georgina: **Who, Chuck?

**Dan: **Yes, Chuck. What'd you tell him?

_She shrugs._

**Georgina: **Nothing. I told him I got tired of waiting for him to call and went out to get something to eat.

**Dan: **So you didn't tell him... about us?

**Georgina: **Did you want me to?

**Dan: **No. Look, it was a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking. It was a sin.

**Georgina: **Oh please, you're not going to go all Christian on me now, are you?

**Dan: **I am a Christian. And I'm a man. And I don't quite know how to be the two things right now, I'm lost.

**Georgina: **You didn't look lost last night.

**Dan: **I'm so sorry, Georgina. I took advantage of you.

**Georgina: **Stop it. No one takes advantage of me and no one does anything they don't want to do.

**Dan: **Pray with me. Pray that God forgives us because God does forgive us when we do something wrong, even something as wrong as we did.

**Georgina: **I don't think we did anything wrong.

_She tries to walk past him, he stops her._

**Dan: **Please. God loves you, even if you're not a Christian, God loves you. Pray with me.

_She allows him to take her hands._

**Georgina: **Are you sure that's what you really want, Dan? You want God to love you. Are you sure you don't want me

to love you?

_And with that, she kisses him like he's never been kissed_

_before, except for maybe last night. _

_They hear a loud scream and we turn with Dan and Georgina to see Eric, who is still screaming. Serena runs into the hallway, followed by Chuck, followed by just about everyone else. _

_Silence and stares._

CUT TO:

INT. FELLOWSHIP HALL –

_Jenny is slow dancing with Nate in an empty fellowship hall._

_He's got a smile on his face, she's got a tear in her eye._

_And we:_

_FADE OUT._

**A/N: So this was a trial. The format maybe tweaked later on to your prefrences. Please review and give some ideas for maybe changes in plots, etc. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
